emotezfandomcom-20200213-history
And Then There Were Memes
The time on the clock ticks in the classroom, as Derp waits for the bell to ring. The clock stands at 2:59:30, as Derp waits silently, literally about to break the desk he sits on out of impatience. Derp: Come on, come on... 15 seconds left before the bell rings. Teacher, standing up: Now I'd you to remind you guys there will be classes over the weekend, for the rest of this year before Christmas, you can come if you'd like. Derp, to himself: Yah right... (looks at the clock) The clock comes to it's last few seconds before the bell rings, and Derp stands up confidently. Teacher: Class dismissed! All the kids walk out of the class, and into the halls. Derp walks over to his locker, and opens it, as a bunch of pictures of Derp posing falls out, and everyone looks at him, giving the entire situation a sense of awkwardness. Derp: Um... (picks them up'' and stuffs them back into his laser'') These are NOT mine... I swear. Derp's friend, Herl, facepalms and nods his head "no", as he walks over and tries to cover for Derp. Herl: These are... my pictures! Guy: You keep pictures of that guy with his clothes of? Derp: No wait, like I took them s- Girl: And you gave them to him? Guy: Are you two in some kind of "thing", because that's cool if you are... Herl: No I was jus- Other Guy: Well I think we should beat'em up! Derp: Come on there's no need for tha- Girl: Yah! Guy: Get them! Derp: NOOOO!!! Those are pictures of myself that I happen to take, and I admire myself when I look at it. Guy: Oh ok, I do that to. Other Guy: Yah, me three. Girl: Me four! ... Girl: What? Derp and Herp walk away, as the two guys walk the other direction, and everyone still there stares at the girl, awkwardly. Outside, a kid pushes over a smaller kid, then stands next to his friend. Guy: Hah, loser! Guy #2: Now this is how it's going to go down.Your going to give us all your lego people right now, and just maybe we won't beat you up today, just for Christmas spirit... Kid: But, but... I spent so much money on these marvel heroes... Guy #2: Well ho, ho, ho, its better to give than to keep. Guy: Good one! The kid attempts to run, but the first kid grabs him and slams him against a tree, holding a fist with his other hand, as the other kid starts laughing. "Put the kid down..." Guy: What the? Oh, it's just Derp, and his loser friend Herl. Herl: Seriously dude, put the kid down. You already know I have those pictures of you dressed up, apparently, as Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls, so stop messing with smaller kids, it's not cool. Guy: Mmm... You've got me. Guy #2: Your free to go this time, kid. Kid: That's what I thought! Mess with my marvel buddies again... The kid runs away, as the two guys suddenly face Derp and Herl. Guy / Bert: Great, now we have nothing to do. Guy #2/ Fart: Hope your happy, dude. Derp: Sorry guys, just get another hobby... Herl: Like fishi- Derp: Shut up, Herl. A van shows up in the parking lot, as the windows roll down, and Derp's dad, Mr. Herpington's face shows. Derp's Dad: Come on, let's go. You can talk to the bullies later... Derp: Alright, dad! Come on Herl, let's go-OH HELL NO, you said we were going to the carnival, just the three of us! What's Derpina doing next to you? Derp: Well I thought we could bring the whole family with us, but your Mother had to deal with baby Gert Jr. Derp: But, why'd you bring the "her"? Derpina: I'm right here, and I didn't want to come either, blockhead! Now get in the back, I want to get this over with. Derp's Dad: Am I going to have to deal with you two's drama this summer...? Derp and Derpina stare at each other from distances, and Derp and Herp walk into the van from different sides, and they drive off. Derp: I was supposed to have the ultimate man time with my dad and Herl, but Ms. Drama has to come with us. Derpina: Hey, this wasn't how I intended to spend my day either! I was thinking I could go to the Mall with mom, get our nails done, then come home and do nothing all day! Herl: Hey guys I was thinking about th- Derpina: Shut up, Herl. Derp: What she said. Derp's Dad: This is going to be a long day...